


THE END'S BEGINNING

by SkipBack



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: :3, FRIENDSHIP! YEAH!, I should stop talking, Other, Stuff happens, The End's Beginning (Eddsworld AU), have a great day, i was literally inspired by the steven universe movie songs to come back to this eddsworld au, i'm not sure how that happens but oh well, it's just that you somehow managed to read all the tags so maybe you have the guts to read this, just a random original character because i couldn't find a worthy villain, not that i'm pressuring you of course, okay if you looked at all the tags might as well as read, redemption i guess, sorry i don't do the ships, will update tags at random, your choice if you want to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: It's been surprisingly normal for the crew lately. It's been years since the events of "The End", and well, it's hardly a topic anymore. It almost seems like a dream...But when a new villain rises, it's almost a punch in the face; it's not hard to see who he was inspired by.Of unlikely contacts and broken friendships......this is just the beginning.An Eddsworld AU, with chapter names inspired from songs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	THE END'S BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> _Here we are in the future._
> 
> _Here we are in the future, and it's bright!_
> 
> _Nothing to fear, no one to fight._
> 
> _I can't believe we've come so far!_
> 
> _Happily ever after, here we are!_
> 
> ~(Happily Ever After, Steven Universe The Movie)~

It seemed as though everything was finally looking up. 

It was such a swell day outside, with the sun shining and the cloudless sky. The gang's old neighbors had finally settled in their new homes (it was the least they could do for them, though Eduardo had tried to refuse in the beginning). And trouble hadn't come their way in years. 

Basically, everything was totally... completely... _perfect._

A smile stretched across Edd's face as he stepped outside of his apartment. There was a spring in his step as he almost bounced through the halls. He took a deep breath as he stepped out into the outside world, filling his lungs with the crisp, clean air. 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't like this relaxing change of pace. 

With his hands in his pockets, he almost skipped along the sidewalk as he hummed to himself. It was so lovely out here... it couldn't hurt him to take a walk. 

Somehow, the events from four years ago had been a blessing. The storm before the calm, the miracle that had brought him this sense of permanent peace with the world, the moment in time that gave him pure joy. He didn't know how betrayal or anything like what had happened could do that, but he wasn't complaining. 

Something had happened that day, and it had been brilliant as it had been horrible. 

But now wasn't the time to dwell on it; he didn't want to potentially sour his mood, yet he didn't think anything could ruin this for him. 

He knew this high feeling wouldn't last forever, so he tried to ride it for as long as he could. 

If only he knew what was in store for all of them...


End file.
